


First Steps

by Deranged_Hooligan



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet, Small child walking, ch8 has me f'd up, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deranged_Hooligan/pseuds/Deranged_Hooligan
Summary: This is my first uh fanfic so I hope y'all enjoy it. Sorry if there's typos or errors.





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first uh fanfic so I hope y'all enjoy it. Sorry if there's typos or errors.

Jonas let May crawl around the house after realising how much he had to baby proof the house. It was a slow rainy Sunday morning. Jonas put May on the floor to crawl. He went to make some coffee and milk. Mitch woke up and wrapped his arms around Jonas whispering a gentle good morning in a groggy voice. He gave Jonas a smooch on his soft curly hair, slightly oily from not washing it for two days. Mitch couldn't care less. They all sat on the couch and watched Sesame Street.  
Jonas left the living room to get his phone. Mitch read through the newspaper scratching his chin,sipping his coffee. May eyed the carpeted floor before her about twelve feet away while sucking on her bottle. She saw her shark and seal stuffed toys and wanted to get them but how? She made a noise and looked at her father. No answer. Disappointed she sighed. May got an idea, she'll get it herself. Climbing down the couch she stood. Like a newborn dear her walk was shaky but May prevailed nevertheless. Mitch looked over onto the area where May was. Worried he looked around, only to see May taking her first wobbly steps. 

“Babe!”

“Yea yeah, give me a second..”

“NO May's Walkin!!!” He shouted excitedly  
Jonas raised both his eyebrows not believing the news he received. He snatched his phone running and fumbling with his phone trying to get the camera. 

“Screw it!”  
Jonas put his phone down somewhere and walked in front of May.

“Thats it May!” encouraged Jonas.

Mitch used his powers out of sight from May. He levitated a Polaroid camera and gave it to Jonas. Jonas took as many good pictures as possible.  
Jonas waved the picture hoping it turned out well. Mitch knelt down infront of May to catch her.  
May was happy that her parents were smiling but she still wanted her toys.Determined, She walked to the toys on the floor, her father's embrace leaving her. May tried going faster but tripped, everything seemed to be in slow motion for May. Mitch immediately used his powers to keep from falling face first into the floor. Green bands circled Jonas but disappeared when Mitch sighed. Putting May into his arms Mitch sat down. 

“Well that was close”

“Too close”

“Our little May-B baby walked though”

They both looked at their child. May held each stuffed animal in her two hands. Making kissing noises, giggling. Jonas and Mitch chuckled, they remember the day they got those at Wacky Land. Nostalgic as hell. Mitch smiled at the memory. Jonas was watching watching May as Mitch cupped Jonas’ cheek. They stared at each others lips and shared a tender kiss.

 

****

 

The day carried on, May was put to bed and Mitch was laying in bed already. Jonas wanted to put the polaroids in his binder of memories. He flipped and looked at each one as if looking at old friends. Graduation, new job, first apartment, first house,wedding,adoption, Christmas, Valentine's day, Anniversaries. Jonas remembers each one fondly, each memory was vivid as if it happened yesterday. 

“Hey babeee”

“Yes?” Jonas asked back  
Jonas wrote the date and 'May-B baby walking!’ On the polaroid.

“C'mere the beds coldddd” complained Mitch

“Oh shush, you big baby,” Jonas sighed “I’ll be there in a minute”  
He put the pictures into the next slots and closed the binder. He'd come along way from cruddy highschool and Dean to his first child walking. Jonas got up and walked feeling proud. 

“Took ya long enough”

“Stop whining, I was only gone three minutes tops”

“Nuh uh, more like three hours”  
Jonas rolled his eyes and climbed into bed, spooning with the taller man. Mitch kissed Jonas on top of his head before whispering

“G'night spots”

“Night Mitchy”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the kid names Buddy Mueller and May Mueller . Idk if ill write more. Thanks for reading 'appreciate it yo


End file.
